


it's good to see your face

by cold_century



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Obligatory Hamilton reference, Post-Finale, brief mention of supercorp, the start of the brot3 we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_century/pseuds/cold_century
Summary: the post-finale return of one director lucy lane and someone has been keeping secrets (obviously major spoilers for That Sanvers Scene at the end of 2x22)





	it's good to see your face

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get the idea out of my head so here we go... (also posted on my tumblr @llucylane)

lucy lane has always known how to make an entrance.

this time is no different. she strides through the balcony doors of the deo, in full military dress, hat tucked under her arm. and she’s yelling. more specifically, shouting “agent danvers!” at the top of her lungs from the balcony and the entire command centre stops and turns, half towards a furious director lane, half towards a stunned agent danvers.

(not so stunned that she doesn't miss a very smug looking supergirl darting past lucy - at least that explains how she ended up on the balcony)

“is that…” winn says in hushed awe, fingers poised above the tablet he had been tapping on.

“yep,” alex says, equally quiet and gripping the edge of the desk. “that’s lucy.”

lucy’s eyes lock with hers, and alex’s first instinct is to run and hide because facing down an entire daxamite invasion is no trouble. facing down an angry lucy lane? alex would rather be in trial by combat right now.

but instead she stands tall, folds her arm, etches a familiar look of passiveness onto her face, regarding lucy with what she hopes is a steely, almost cold glare, until -

“you’re engaged?!”

and then all eyes are on alex and what she wouldn’t give for kara to break open the ground beneath her feet and let the earth swallow her whole. but then lucy is striding, striding, parting the sea of agents with her sheer presence before she’s face to face with alex.

“well?” lucy demands. words don’t fail alex often, but her mind is still reeling from the shock of seeing lucy lane after nearly nine months apart without so much of a text, that she struggles to get anything out but,

“yeah”

(it comes out more as a question and she doesn’t miss the brief smirk that crosses lucy’s lips)

“and you didn’t even think to call me?” lucy asks, imitating alex’s pose, although it’s a lot less intimidating when she’s three inches shorter even in heels

alex bristles; it’s not like lucy had bothered to call her. but coming out, dating a woman and then proposing to said woman? yeah, okay, maybe that was worthy of a phone call to her supposed friend

“i didn’t know where you were” alex counters. “you could have been camping in the himalayas with cat grant for all we knew”

“really? camping?” lucy says. “that’s what you're going with?”

“apparently they had wi-fi”

alex jumps back into the desk when lucy smacks her arm with the folder she had been carrying.

“ow!”

“don't change the subject,” lucy shouts, smacking her again and alex raises her hands in surrender, very aware of the rest of her team (including winn) staring, and probably reveling, in agent danvers being knocked down a peg by director lane

“not here,” alex says, swiftly grabbing lucy’s wrist to stop another folder attack. “get back to work, everyone!” alex barks and agents hurry to their posts instantly

(they’ll be talking about this for days. but they're forgetting that one steely glare from resident badass agent danvers will send them scurrying and silent)

“nice to see you again!” winn calls after them and lucy gives him a friendly wave before they round the corner and make for alex’s lab

the door barely has time to hiss shut before lucy starts her tirade again, and alex can hardly take a chance to just breathe in-between the “i can't believe you didn't tell me!” and “i know i left just as we were getting close but-” and “okay, you’re right, i should have called you too” and -

“were you ever going to tell me you were getting married?”

and there’s a slight vulnerability to her words that makes guilt seep through the cracks in the wall alex has built

“yeah, of course i was -”

“really? because i had to hear it from vasquez, alex,” lucy says, and she’s pacing - alex really is in trouble

“i’m sorry -”

“vasquez, who heard it from winn, who was told by james after being told by kara,” lucy says, all fire, ticking the names off on her fingers. “fifth in line, alex. although it’s probably seventh, unless somehow you also haven’t bothered to tell j’onn and your mother”

alex doesn't even have the heart to tell lucy it’s eighth; kara had told lena before she had even told james

(not that alex had minded; after all, lena was her sister's best friend and she’d been touched to receive a stunning bouquet of flowers at her apartment that afternoon, signed by the young ceo turned saviour of national city

“of course lena is invited,” alex had said when her sister had asked. “unless you would rather have her as your plus one?”

kara had spluttered and looked between alex and maggie, bright red, and that answered all alex needed to know)

“seventh, alex,” lucy says quietly. “you could have called”

“i’m sorry,” alex says, and she truly is. but she isn't just going to take this lying down. “but i’m not the only one with a phone.”

“i know. i’m being a hypocrite, but this, alex, this is huge!”

“and it has to take me getting _engaged_ for you to see me?” alex says, but holds up a hand when lucy opens her mouth and surprisingly it silences the major. “look, let's not argue about this. we both messed up, we were never good at this…” she gestures between them “... being friends with your boss thing.”

“apparently not,” lucy laughs, smoothing out her blazer, and after a pause,

“alex?”

she looks up from where she dropped her gaze to the floor to find lucy smiling softly at her

“it’s good to see your face”

and without warning, before alex can even lock down her emotions until she's home, _home_ with maggie, a lump rises in her throat and she can barely croak out the next words

“where the hell have you been, luce?”

the nickname slips out as easy as it had done all those months ago over drinks and monopoly and apologies about cadmus

(alex knows lucy too well to think lucy has completely forgiven herself and for alex, the betrayal had stung more than any wound from that night

but then days had turned to weeks had turned to a month and alex had told lucy to stop apologising with a “i’ve let it go, lane”

and a “i haven't.”

then a quiet pause in the deo locker room as alex unwrapped her hands, sinking down onto a bench with

“you made a mistake. we all do, we’re human. and for what it's worth, i like keeping you around, luce.”

and lucy had stuck around. and then lucy had left for dc, left alex behind. and the world had continued to turn)

lucy sinks into the chair by alex’s desk, laughing bitterly

“afghanistan”

“oh,” alex says, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable having berated lucy for her lack of contact

“recon, eight months. one in dc,” lucy says. “i got back to the desert base as soon as i heard about the invasion,” she continues. “and then we had a planet to save and i thought, it's been nine months, what's another week?”

in alex’s world, full of bright shiny firsts, a week is everything. for lucy, stuck in a desert for eight months, alone, she supposes that yes, a week was nothing.

“i’m sorry,” alex says, but the words sound lame even to her own ears.

“why?” lucy scoffs. “you didn't send me away.”

“no, but… still.”

“i knew what i signed up for, alex,” lucy says but her smile doesn't reach her eyes; there’s ghosts behind the green, a look alex has become all too acquainted with in the mirror. “i’ll never regret it.”

alex doesn't expect her to. lucy was a soldier, before anything else.

“still,” alex says again and lucy shrugs as though that says it all. “luce.”

“hm?”

“anything you need, okay?” alex says. “i’m here.”

she knew that one day, it would all hit home. even stoic, impervious, lucy lane couldn't outrun her demons. and maggie had taught alex so much, had helped her to accept that sometimes you couldn't fight your ghosts all by yourself. the least she could do was pass that onto one of the closest friends she's ever had.

“thanks,” lucy says, slightly awkwardly, but alex doesn’t push her. then she sits up, ghosts gone for now. “enough about me. go on, danvers. spill, i want all the details.”

alex freezes.

it's where to even begin explaining that in the nine months she's been gone, alex has not only got engaged to the love of her life, but that she is marrying a woman.

but this is lucy. lucy isn't going to judge her, and alex is burning to tell her, she has never felt more complete in her _life_.

and yet, she's frozen.

until the doors to her lab hiss open again and alex’s heart soars just as her stomach drops. not that she is ever disappointed to see her girlfriend - _no, fiancée -_ but this might have been easier just her and lucy.

and yet as soon as she locks eyes with maggie, she's grounded and stable and the rush in her chest disappears. this is _exactly_ how she wants to tell lucy.

maggie’s eyes fall on lucy who has risen out of alex’s chair, an impassive, hostile expression written all over her face, one which matches maggie’s.

alex’s heart is pounding so loudly in her chest that she’s unsurprised to see the flash of a red cape and then kara at the door, unseen by the other two women. alex gives her a nod of _i’m okay,_ and a smile and kara raises her eyebrows when she sees what is happening and gives alex a thumbs up and leaves

“who are you?” lucy says, all the warmth in the tone she had used with alex gone.

“i might ask you the same question,” maggie says.

“well, i asked first,” lucy says and alex has to fight back a laugh at the childish bickering.

“detective maggie sawyer, ncpd,” maggie says, holding out a hand in almost a mockery of a truce.

lucy’s gaze lingers on alex for a second before she takes a step towards maggie.

“lucy lane,” she says, shaking maggie’s offered hand in a less than friendly grip, but maggie doesn't so much as flinch. “ _director_ lucy lane.”

“I should have known,” maggie says. “i've heard a lot about you from alex.”

“i wish i could say the same,” lucy says, clearly confused by maggie’s appearance and comment. “since when did we let city cops run around a top secret government organisation, agent danvers?”

maggie smirks, a look that screams “oh you're in trouble” and alex just rolls her eyes at her and draws herself to her full height.

“since i started dating one,” alex says.

(she used to not be able to get the words out without turning into a stuttering, love-struck mess, but lucy had always brought out her confidence, if only to one-up her boss)

“i'm sorry?”

lucy looks like she’s been struck with a stun-gun and alex allows herself to enjoy the win for a second before moving to stand next to maggie, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“maggie’s my fiancée.”

when she looks to her left, maggie’s eyes are warm, the same smile on her face as when alex had proposed.

lucy, however, is silent. and instead of making alex feel smug, it starts a storm in her stomach because not even her mother had gone this long in silence after alex had come out.

apparently, maggie is thinking the same thing, the way she links her fingers through alex’s, squeezing her hand reassuringly, confidently.

“that's not going to be a problem is it, major?” maggie says, taking check of the marks on lucy’s uniform, her voice so low that alex thinks even kara might struggle to hear it.

and then the tension shatters and settles like fine dust with a laugh from lucy and alex feels like she can breathe again

“of course it's not a problem!” lucy says and if alex didn't know her any better, she would say she looked offended. “i just didn't think it was quite your style, alex.”

when neither alex or maggie say anything, instead staring at lucy with varying degrees of confusion, she says,

“oh, i don't mean dating women, i knew that,” lucy says with a wave of her hand. “i mean dating a cop.”

and just like that, the world rights itself and the small, lucy lane shaped void in alex’s life is filled.

“i surprised myself,” alex shrugs.

“hey! i'm standing right here, you know,” maggie grumbles, nudging alex gently in the ribs and alex laughs.

“i know.”

“take it as a compliment,” lucy says, all the coolness from her voice gone and talking to maggie like she's known her for years. “you're the woman who's making alex danvers go all soft and mushy with feelings.”

“i'm not soft,” alex says and maggie laughs. “i'm not!”

lucy laughs, shaking her head. “oh there is so much warmth under that rugged, cold deo agent, alex.”

“don't worry babe, i still think you're badass,” maggie says, leaning up and kissing alex on the cheek.

“thanks,” alex mutters, knocking her shoulder into maggie’s. “anything else?”

she's trying to stay annoyed at being ganged up on (and she's sure not for the last time) but when it's her best friend and her fiancée, it's nearly impossible. she could endure mockery if it meant this was staying.

but it seems, finally, lucy has run out of words. instead she resorts to barrelling into alex and almost knocking her into a table of very expensive microscopes and hugging her with a strength to rival even kara’s

it shocks alex so much that it takes a few seconds before her arms cooperate and wrap around lucy’s small form and holds her tight and lets herself _breathe_.

“i’m proud of you, alex” lucy says as she steps back, regaining some composure. “i don't think i’ve ever seen you so happy.”

alex clears her throat. “i finally get me,” she says. “thanks to maggie.”

maggie laughs softly next to her. “i just gave you a little push. the rest is all you, alex.”

alex goes red, feeling a bit under the spotlight. maggie notices, immediately changing the subject.

“so, lunch?” she asks. “or i can come back later, i don't want to interrupt this reunion.”

“no, no, it's okay,” alex says.

“well, if lucy wants to, she can join,” maggie says, addressing lucy who still has a stunning smile on her face, looking between the two of them.

“that would be nice,” lucy says.

“sounds good to me,” alex says and although it's been ten minutes, it's as if they've been doing this for years.

“as long as lucy isn't going to give me another shovel talk,” maggie jokes but then suddenly looks scared as lucy gives her a smile bordering on evil.

“that depends if i need to,” lucy says.

“no, you don't,” maggie says and alex swears her heart will explode.

“good answer,” lucy says and the glint is gone from her eyes. “so, lunch? and on the way, i can tell maggie some stories.”

the spark is back brighter than ever in maggie’s eyes, eyes that alex is lost in for all of a second before she realises what lucy has said

“wait! lucy!”

but lucy already has her arm linked through maggie’s and is dragging her away, leaving alex to catch up with them in two strides, blocking their path

“relax, danvers. besides, i’m sure i can think of a few stories of my own to tell,” maggie says with a wink and alex’s entire face burns

“this is exactly why i want you sticking around, sawyer,” lucy says

“well i don’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” maggie says, looking at alex with eyes containing all stars of the universe and a smile that alex knows will never stop sending her stomach into a mad, fluttering mess.

“yeah, i’m never letting you go,” alex says softly and links her arm through maggie’s other. “alien bar?”

“alien bar?” lucy asks from the other side of maggie as they walk through the doors

“oh you have so much to catch up on,” alex says. “come on, i’m buying”

“you’re buying? you really are a changed woman, alex danvers”

maggie laughs and nudges her shoulder into alex’s. “i like her.”

“you two keep this up and lucy won't be the only one without an invite,” alex says as they make their way into the parking lot. she pulls her car keys out her pocket. “but i think i'd rather have both my girls at the wedding.”

she turns back, laughter already bubbling in her chest even before she sees their reactions

“excuse me, we’re not your _girls_ ,” lucy says, arms folded. “only maggie is.”

“yeah, we are,” maggie says, striding forward and opening the passenger side door, throwing a wink at alex.

“you couldn't handle us,” lucy says.

“i love you alex, but she’s right, you couldn’t,” maggie says and alex rolls her eyes, climbing into the driver's seat.

“just get in the car,” she says as lucy and maggie laugh.

alex knows she's set herself up for a lifetime of having to endure this two against one teasing and torment. but, as they sit in the bar, alex glaring at lucy as she starts another story than will inevitably have maggie in stitches laughing, she realises that really, she wouldn't ask for it to be any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just really miss lucy lane and we deserve these three to be best friends


End file.
